Ella me pertenece
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Porqué en aquel cuarto se escondían las risas, los juegos y las perversiones. 1. Eres mía de mí. 2. Semen. 3. Propiedad de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 4. Esto me pertenece. 5. Anime. Mal summary pero le dan una oportunidad?Dx
1. Chapter 1

_**E**__res mía de mí._

Aquella chica comenzó a reir mientras entrecerraba los ojos a causa de esas malditas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir a causa de esa estúpida risa que parecía de un cerdo apenándola, pero, aquél chico que la miraba no estaba contento. No, ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella era suya y nada más! Ese niño con pinta de gay y de mal cuerpo no podía ganarse a SU AMU. Si, esa chica era suya y NO la COMPARTIA con NADIE.

_**SU AMU, NO LA COMPARTIA.**_

-¡Y-ya Tadase-Kun b-basta! ¡No puedo más! – gritó aguantándose esas ganas de reir de nuevo mientras se agarraba el estomago y doblaba las piernas a punto de caer.

-¡Y-ya cálmese Amu-Chan! – le dijo entre risas mientras se reía una y otra vez de ese estúpido chiste.

Aquel chico con pinta de gato y pervertido frunció el ceño mientras malos pensamientos se formaban en su mente. _Maldito cara de venado, me has ganado esta vez… ¡¿Pero qué? ¡NO! Nadie le gana a Tsukiyomi Ikuto… _pensó mientras una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

-¡He llegado! – dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de sus espaldas, el debía admitirlo, se había asustado pero no mostro ninguna acción como estremecerse, sobresaltarse, gritar o voltear a ver a la persona como mayormente nosotros los humanos lo hacemos- Oye, ¿Qué haces en mi…?

Aquel chico la aventó a la cama con fuerza mientras se colocaba a gatas sobre ella mirándola con enojo y placer, Hinamori Amu lo miro confundida pero no asustada, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser espiada en el baño, ser acorralada contra la pared o ser tocada en las piernas y cintura, algo extraño ¡Pero real! Aunque esta vez fue diferente, ¡Estaba debajo de hombre que amaba!

-Nee Nee Amu-_Chan…_-le llamó Ikuto casi ronroneando, Amu abrió los ojos y encarnó una ceja, ¿Desde cuándo usa la terminación Chan con ella? ¡Nunca en su vida le había llamado así! Y otra cosa que le sorprendió es que ese 'Chan' le había sonado tan _sensual. _¡Algo loco! Ella sabía que Ikuto era sensual, ¡TODO! T-O-D-O. Dos vocales, dos consonantes. Voz sensual, cuerpo perfecto, ojos y cabello ¡Per-fec-to! Pero aquella voz sonaba más 'sensual de lo normal' si eso se pudiera.

Aquel chico acercó sus labios en la oreja de Amu mientras susurraba aquellas palabras que la sobresalto y la hizo sentir feliz o mejor dicho _excitada._

-Tú eres MIA, toooda MIA – le susurró en el oído mientras dejaba caer un poco de su peso sobre el de Amu, no con la intención de venganza, solamente para que sus cuerpos tuvieran un mejor acercamiento.

Lamio la mejilla de Amu mientras su mano se ocupaba en acariciar su pierna, rodilla a muslo, una y otra vez, cada vez más sensual. La lengua de Ikuto lamió los labios de Amu sin ni siquiera comenzar con el típico beso dulce y tierno, ella abrió la boca y entrelazaron sus lenguas rápidamente.

Amu bajó el cierre de la chaqueta de Ikuto apenada provocando su risa, ella lo miró confundida, el pobre y nuestro adorado Ikuto cayó de espaldas gracias a la risa que tenía.

-¡C-con s-solo 14 años y e-eres toda una pervertida! – gritó Ikuto a punto de llorar de la risa al ver como la chica comenzaba con esos jueguitos de colocar 'accidentalmente' la rodilla en esa parte sensible del hombre.

-Ikuto… - susurró la supuesta pervertida mientras un aura maligna se desprendía de su cuerpo.

-¿Q-que? – preguntó sin hacerle casó mientras seguía en su mundo de ¡Amu la pervertida!

-Toma esto…

-¡POR KAMI-SAMA! – gritó mientras un balde de agua fría caía por todo su cuerpo y cabello.

-¡MALDITO NEKO HENTAI!

* * *

_Chan Chan!:o -música siiniestra de fondo (?)- xD ok no xD pues OuO que les dire?:3 -huye (?)- ok no xD bueno owó este fic no tendra lime o lemmon solo tendra algunas escenas perverts Amuto OuO! sii si! xD pues:3 gracias por los 19 reviews de mi casi nuevo fic de como enamorar a una dama OwO! gracias u_u me hacen feliz OuO pues les dare razones porque no he subido!:_

_Primera: he entrado a la escuela a igual que todas! así que ya no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir._

_Segunda: estoy atascada en una parte del fic y pienso poner algunas que otras tradiciones jáponesas así que mientras las busco eso me atrása:O!_

_Tercera: mi inspiración se ha ido secando ._._

_pero les tengo una buena noticia!(: teengo una ! puueente!(: y traatare de subir!nOn'si no subo matenme ._. ok no xD buueno necesito un review si ;www; ando con dolor de garganta!D: con cada review mi gargarta mejora ;u; bueno acabo de editar mi perfil xD _


	2. Chapter 2

_**S**emen._

Aquel líquido blanco que caía por la comisura del labio inferior de la peli rosa curveándose de derecha a izquierda amenazando por caer en la barbilla y seguir la recorrida en el pecho y tal vez más _abajo…_

Los ojos del felino lo siguieron asombrado hasta que la chica interrumpió aquella placentera acción.

-¡Yumi! ¡Está delicioso! – alagó la chica de ojos ambarinos mientras cerraba los ojos y saboreaba aquel liquido blanquezco posado en las yemas de sus dedos deleitándolo con el paladar.

El minino trago saliva sonoramente y entrecerró los ojos avergonzado…

Tal vez era mala idea comer Taiyaki con _leche _con Amu cerca…

* * *

_Cortito loo see :X pero es que soolo tenia imaginacion para este pedazo xD Pues Owwó estoy pensando en poner lemmon:K_

**Lucy:** aquí esta la conti!:3

**NekoGirl: **joojo:3 aquí la amada continuación!OuÓ (?)

**Andrea: **oh deos Q4! te llamas como yo!:3 somos gemelas! xD ok no .www.U bueno D: estoy pensando en poner lemmon ewwéU

**Haruhi23: **hoho! -baabaa- sii! ikuto es seepsi dee ceeloso! xD por Kami-Sama OuÓ si yo estuuviera en el lugar de Amu me da una hemorragia nasal xD!

**SabiChan: **oww OuO gracias por tu qoment! :3 tratare de seguir mis fic's ;oo; pienso poner el dee Como enamorar a una Dama en 365 días algo pervert OuO xDD bueeno D:! no eres la única que qiere lemmon xDU

**Katina12: **graacias por el review!*-* aww si tienes mucha razón!:3 todas amamos a Ikuto porque es pervertido xD pero a la vez tierno xD quiero un hombre así!;O;

**Miry-Chan: **Q4! Ave María Purízima! D: tranquilizate mujer! xD aquí dejo la continuación D: pero deja a willie wonka en paz!D: (?) ok no xD muchas gracias por seguir mis fics!*OO* y sobre todo por agregarme a favoritos!:3 te abrazaria ._. pero estamos por la internet xD así que un beso virtuuaL! muaaqk!OuO!

**Tami92: **hoho! ese nee nee Amu-Chan tambien me mato!D: es como si ikuto te dijera de manera seductora en el oido 'nee nee Tami-Chan' oh deeeos!*-* xD yaa mee calmo!D: xDU

**Akkuma: **viva México!OuO ok no xD viva el Amuto!OuO y sus momentos perverts xDD bueeno D:! estoy pensando si poner lemmon u_u gracias por tu review!:D

**Aimee: **hoho!D: si Amu tan pequeña y pervert!D: sucia! o3ó ok no xD

_Uff! :D termine! u_u xD gracias por todos los reviews:3 nos vemos!*-*_

_AkoChiam fueera ~ !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**P**__ropiedad de __**T**__sukiyomi __**I**__kuto._

_Él y ella lo sabían perfectamente…,_

_Cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, calculemos que unas tres veces al día, él siempre se lo decía…_

_Todo __**le pertenecía a él**__, sea grande o pequeño, refiriéndose a sus pechos, __**le pertenecía a él…,**_

_Solo a __**él**__…_

…Ella se encontraba de lo más normal comiendo una paleta sabor a vainilla con chocolate mientras él miraba los comerciales que pasaban en la tele, todo tan relajante pero, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que de una escena tan aburrida y cotidiana se convertiría en una pervertida y poco usual?

El chico desvió la mirada discretamente, como de costumbre, hacia la pelirosada que se encontraba muy entretenida chupando su paleta y esté como buen pervertido que es comenzó a pensar escenas algo pervertidas…

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante al ver como la paleta salía de su boca y comenzaba a chupar la punta de esta con su lengua y luego volvía a meter la paleta a su boca, tragó saliva sonoramente y miró al televisor.

La chica al escuchar el sonido que provocó Ikuto hace unos segundos dejó de comer su paleta y la sacó de su boca.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te has atragantado? – le preguntó divertida, el frunció el ceño y le miró algo molesto…

Se encontraban en ropa interior acostados en la cama, la respiración de ella se encontraba alterada y la de él, ni hablar…

El chico acomodo sus brazos a los lados de la nuca de Amu y dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella solo para tener contacto con su cuerpo no con el motivo de aplastarla. Ella emitió un leve gemido y alzó sus caderas para sentir 'eso' contra su intimidad.

El chico comenzó a acariciar los hombros de la chica como si tratara de un masaje y después comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos donde los acaricio sobre la tela y después alzó el brasier un poco dejándolo un poco más arriba de los pechos de esta, agarro uno de sus pechos y lo apretó algo pero sin lastimarla, acaricio el erecto pezón de la chica y lo pellizco varias veces para luego llevar sus labios a este y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua rápidamente haciendo que la pelirosada soltara un suspiró…

-Esto…, es de mi propiedad. – susurró mientras apretaba el pezón de la chica, dejó ese 'trabajo' y comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la intimidad de la chica así pasando por su cintura y luego sus caderas hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas pero no las bajo, metió su mano a estas y apretó aquel 'botoncito' de la chica, sonrió al ver como esta entrecerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Introdujo un dedo ahí y comenzó a moverlo circularmente…

-Y esto…ni hablar, es totalmente mío. – se dijo más a sí mismo mientras sonreía al recordar que él le había quitado la pureza a Hinamori Amu…

* * *

_M-me p-perdonan pr tardar? u.u si?*uu* Todas: NO! o3ó -le tiran tomates (?' ssho: qqe'puubliqqo más cruel T333T (?' ok not:K'_

_pero vaa enserio xD! perdonen por la tardanza D: esqque soy una floja de primera && me daba mucha pereza subir hasta que dije que es odioso esperar que suban uno de tus Fics favoritos (Porqq a my me pasa eso D: & la verdad, ME CAGA! xD) y dije awwws soy mala subire este Fic porque me lo han pedido, no hay qe ser mamona con los demás o3ó & taada:3 miren aquí el Fic! xD_

_Oww gracias a todas por sus reviews! xD & de nuevo u/u perdonen por la tardanza ewé matenme si qierenD; ok no exé_

_Próximos Fic's:_

_¡Estoy aquí mismo! (Especial .O14 de Febrero)' Amuto_

_Collections Songs (Julio)' Varias parejas._

_School Days (Julio)' Amuto, Kutau, Rimagiko._

_Próximos Capitulos:_

_**Como enamorar una dama: **Los deseos del Tanabata parte dos (Para Mayo:K)_

_**Ella me pertenece: **Capitulo .OO4(Cuando tenga tiempo actualizare, tengo planeado terminarlo antes de vacaciones)_

_By:_

**_A_**_ko**T**sukiiyomi**Love **~_

_{ HEY!_ _魂の姉妹__}~_


	4. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


End file.
